vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Altean Empire
The Altean Empire is a powerful political and military force created by Empress "Allura" in an Alternate Reality. It has enslaved and conquered much of the known universe for the past 10,000 years. History The Alternate Reality appears to share some semblance of history with the core reality, in that a war began 10,000 years ago between King Alfor and Zarkon that resulted in Alfor's death, so Allura chose to fight and avenge her father. She defeated Zarkon and created an empire centralized on planet Altea that sought to bring peace to the universe. At some point, the empress passed away. Since the empress' time, however, the Altean Empire took upon a warped ideology that anything is necessary to prevent wars and preserve every life. The empire developed technology to sap the free will from those it conquered or deemed too hostile and "barbaric", effectively turning anyone in the universe into a mindless slave that the empire uses to conquer and control other civilizations. Infrastructure The empire is governed from planet Altea. It can be assumed that the empire has a network of fleets, military bases, and colonies mirroring that of the Galra Empire to ensure control of the known universe. Like the Alteans of the core reality, the empire styles much of its technology in whites, blues, and gold. The technology developed to control other beings is called a hoktril. It is a device embedded into the back of the skull. The Alteans of the empire do not consider those controlled by these devices to be slaves, but rather call them non-cogs, and believe they are content to obey their masters, whereas slaves possess will, and would only be fighting to escape. This ensures the preservation of every being's life, as it erases the free will of a possible evil being, and has been used to stop wars between civilizations that have been on-going for centuries. Military The empire is known to possess its own variant of warships and utilize robot Sentries as military units led by commanders and generals. Commanding officers, much like the Galra Empire, utilize large warships with powerful laser cannons. True to its roots of valuing Altean alchemists, the empire employs science officers as well for studying the universe and developing highly advanced technology. Known Members * Empress: "Allura" * Commanders: ** Hira * Scientists ** Altean Scientist (Unnamed) Gallery AlteaAlternate.png|Map of Altea. AlteanSentries.png|Sentries. AlteanWarship.png|Hira's warship. Hoktril.png|The hoktril device. Trivia * It is not known if Voltron ever existed in this reality. * Hira confirms that Empress "Allura" is deceased by being surprised and perplexed at the sight of Allura, and by stating that "Advancements have been made. Citizens that might have been casualties of war in Empress Allura's day can now be rehabilitated." This suggests that the empress might have died prior to the empire developing a warped sense of peace. * The empire battles against a rebel force called the Guns of Gamara, of which Sven and an alternate Slav are a member. It may not be an exact counterpart to the Blade of Marmora, as neither Sven nor Slav are confirmed to be a mixed alien species of any kind. The Blade of Marmora only accepts those with Galran heritage who can awaken special blades. References Category:Lore Category:Factions